


Premonition

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due amici sorseggiano un tè in un bar qualsiasi, in un giorno d'estate qualsiasi. È il giugno del 1973. Non lo sanno ancora, ma è il loro ultimo incontro.<br/>Il Dottore e il Maestro continueranno a vivere sullo schermo, ma nulla sarà più come prima.<br/>"Il mondo ne è ignaro, ma per il grande nemico del Dottore sta per calare il sipario..."<br/>Dedicata a Jon, uno dei miei Dottori preferiti, e a Roger, la sua impeccabile nemesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Sono secoli che cerco di imbastire questa piccola RPF. I protagonisti sono Jon Pertwee, l'attore che interpretò il Terzo Dottore, e Roger Delgado, il primo volto del Maestro. Jon e Roger erano molto amici nella vita reale e scherzavano di continuo durante le riprese, facendo arrabbiare i poveri registi. Roger morì in un incidente d'auto in Turchia, dove avrebbe dovuto recitare in un film; era in programma una sua ultima apparizione in DW dove il suo personaggio si sarebbe dovuto sacrificare per salvare il Dottore. Fu invece ripreso da altri attori nelle serie successive, fino alla versione di John Simm che ben conosciamo.  
> Ho immaginato l'ultimo incontro di Jon e Roger prima della partenza di quest'ultimo, niente di che *rolls eyes*

"Ho bisogno di un tè, altrimenti la Morte Verde sarà la mia." Jon finse una stanchezza esasperata, ma gli occhi chiari brillavano divertiti. "Katy fa la sentimentale e continua a sbattere dappertutto, dovrebbero inventare occhiali invisibili. Ci stanno preparando un'avventura con i controfiocchi, comunque..."  
"Malcolm o Robert?" s'informò Roger. Le palpebre pesanti davano l'impressione che lo guardasse di sottecchi.  
"Malcolm ti manda i suoi saluti, a proposito, ma lo stanno scrivendo Robert e Barry. Sarà all'altezza dei Demoni, o almeno spero che lo sia, considerato che dovrà rivalutare il tuo personaggio agli occhi dell'intera nazione e magari spremere qualche lacrima. Lacrime per il Maestro, ci credi?"  
"Molto bene, sarà la mia degna sepoltura." Roger ringraziò la cameriera e prese un lungo sorso - fissando il liquido nella tazza, non si accorse che l'amico aveva improvvisamente mutato espressione.  
"Che sciocchezza." si sentì rispondere. Il tono duro e quasi sgarbato di Jon lo sorprese e lo allarmò. Sollevò cauto le sopracciglia per intendere: 'Sei serio?'.  
Jon parve rilassarsi nuovamente, abbozzò una risatina, ma aveva preso a tormentare il suo anello preferito.  
"La gente si annoia. Non potevamo continuare in eterno. Più che altro, non sarò sempre disponibile... e non mi piace dover rifiutare. Non riuscirei a rifiutare, se mi chiamassi alle tre di notte mormorando 'Mostri marini. Tu, io e Terrance'."  
 Un ragazzino si avvicinò a chiedere l'autografo ad entrambi, poi corse via.  
"Loro non lo sanno ancora," continuò Roger, con aria teatrale. "Il mondo ne è ignaro, ma per il grande nemico del Dottore sta per calare il sipario..."  
Jon deglutì. Sentiva un sapore strano in bocca, ed era sicuro che non si trattasse del cetriolo nei sandwich. "Già. Già. La stagione è finita, potrei raggiungerti. Dopo che avranno messo in onda l'ultimo episodio... dunque...  sabato 23. Non so dove girerete..."  
"In Cappadocia, e no, non si fanno immersioni da quelle parti. A meno che tu non voglia tuffarti dai pinnacoli per sfracellarti sulle rocce, ovviamente." Temette che quella frase lo facesse sussultare, ma non aveva sortito alcun effetto apparente.  
"Non mi porterò il costume da bagno, allora." Jon sentì il bisogno di bere ancora, ma la sua tazza era vuota. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio e sospirò. "Inge mi aspetta per cena, non ci siamo quasi visti questa settimana." Jon improvvisò una smorfia colpevole. Sembrava aver riacquistato il buonumore, ma chi poteva saperlo? Ultimamente era diventato un gran sentimentale anche lui, altro che la Manning.  
"Non sei ancora pronto al divorzio numero due?" scherzò Roger, frugando nel portafoglio per pagare il conto.  
L'altro si finse scandalizzato, ma era proprio così. Non si sarebbe mai sognato di rompere con Inge. O di rompere con lui. La loro amicizia non era in discussione; non avrebbero più lavorato insieme, ma non era un vero addio.  
Jon pensò a Katy e a Nick, alle cene e ai saluti con la crew, e poi al Mediterraneo, alle acque profonde che gli avrebbero mostrato meraviglie. Sempre se Inge non avesse insistito per portare i bambini in montagna, a quel punto...  
"Mi piacerebbe davvero se venissi laggiù. Avrò tempi strettissimi con le riprese, ma ci inventeremo qualcosa. Ci conto, va bene?"  
  
Fuori dal bar faceva piuttosto caldo, ma Jon ebbe un brivido.  
Si voltò con qualcosa da dire, qualcosa di buffo, o di terribile, qualcosa che gli sarebbe venuto in mente al momento di pronunciarlo.  
Il taxi era già partito.

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm Hulke, Robert Sloman e Terrance Dicks sono storici autori delle avventure del Dottore.  
> "The Green Death" e "The Daemons" sono due serial rispettivamente della decima e ottava serie. L'avventura "finale" con il Maestro non fu mai messa in produzione a causa della morte improvvisa di Roger.  
> Katy Manning e Nicholas Courtney: gli interpreti di Jo Grant e del Brigadiere, companion e capo della UNIT all'epoca del Terzo Dottore. La decima stagione fu l'ultima non solo per Delgado ma anche per la miopissima Manning (poi sostituita da Elizabeth Sladen/Sarah Jane Smith).


End file.
